


HP May Madness 2014

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written for prompts during May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Day 1

** Content **

Black hair cascades across his thighs and he lifts up the curls, gathering the heavy lengths into a top knot to watch as Sirius' mouth closes around his cock. Eyes slitting in pleasure, Severus moans and still watches Sirius. He's content to just let his gaze linger on Sirius' cheeks, dark with late evening stubble, as they hollow with the suction.

Wetness slides down his prick as Sirius pulls his head back, just the tip remains hidden in the reddened cavern of his mouth. And Sirius nibbles just on the tip of his cock. His tongue circles around, teeth gently pull at his foreskin and Severus just reclines even more, spreading his legs for Sirius when Sirius' hand cups his sac.

Severus nearly loses it when Sirius hums and draws more of his considerable cock back into his mouth. He tugs on Sirius' hair and Sirius grunts at him but he doesn't stop. He still sucks and touches, playing and teasing Severus.

Severus pays a bit more attention now as Sirius attempts to take it all. To take in all of his length and Severus holds still for him, content to watch. Sirius gags and pauses and Severus waits to see if he'll continue. It's a game between them, Sirius tries and tries to take him fully. Sometimes he makes it and sometimes not, but regardless, it is an amazing site to behold.

Sirius decides against another attempt and wraps his hand around Severus. He strokes and sucks, glides his mouth up and down, and Severus' head falls back as he gives into the pleasure. 

He forces himself to remain still so as not to interrupt the rhythm Sirius has going now, because it won't be long until Severus is coming. And then he is, coming in sharp pulses. Sirius' mouth works to contain Severus' release, his throat moves and contracts around Severus' cock, sending shivers of prolonged delight through him.

Severus eases his grip on Sirius' hair and strokes his scalp. His fingers card through the long, black curls and Sirius rests his head on Severus' thigh then sighs.


	2. Slow Shag

"Slowly," Severus drawled. "Go slower for me."

Sirius bit his lip and nodded; his hand stopped at the tip of his cock then started again, an unhurried slide down the length to the base of his prick. He squeezed, tightening his fingers around the ample girth before ascending once more to the apple head. He gave a slight twist of his wrist, pushing the foreskin up over the top and tugged it back down, his thumb swiping off a glistening drop of pre-ejaculate and smearing across the tip.

"Mmm," Severus hummed and leaned forward, running his tongue over the slit in Sirius' cock. "More."

Sirius groaned and his fist eased its way back up. He wasn't certain, but it felt as if he was pushing out more fluid just because Severus asked. His knuckles kissed Severus' mouth and Sirius' eyes fluttered shut when Severus licked his fingers after sucking away the bead of semen.

Severus sat back, his hand rubbing over his own erection as it lay up on his belly. "Show me more."

Sirius whinged but did as asked, spreading his legs wider. He reached down, letting go of his cock to lift his balls. His fingers graced over the sensitive skin just under his sac then down to his arse. He rubbed the opening, arching his hips into the slight pressure but not breaching his body.

Sirius massaged his finger over and around, relaxing the muscles as he teased himself for Severus. He yelped when a silent spell raced over his skin then sighed as the slickness eased the gentle friction.

"Severus," Sirius groaned and found himself flat on his back, Severus pressing against him before he sank in deep.

Severus held still, waiting for Sirius to adjust then moved. Eased back, lazy and smooth, before thrusting forward just as effortless and measured as his withdrawal. "Easy now, and come when you feel it."

Sirius clung to him, the slow shag dragging through him until he came, untouched, at Severus' soft bidding.


	3. Love Bruises

Sirius inspects the small bruises on his torso and shakes his head. It isn't hard to recognize the round-ish marks, although some are more oval than just round, and there's a slight bend to them as well. He turns and arches his body, looking at his back in the mirror. He presses a finger to one particularly dark blotch high on his shoulder and hisses. It's very sore and the reddened skin just inside the purple circle of Severus' teeth blanches white when he runs his finger over it again.

He doesn't quite remember when Severus bit him that hard there, although some of the others, like the spots on his thighs, are clear in his memory.

"When I sank deep inside you that last time just before you came."

Sirius looks up and sees Severus smirking at him. "Oh, and how do you know that was what I was thinking?"

Severus' mouth works to fight off a smile and Sirius grins at him, hoping to get his special smile from Severus but all he's given is a smug sneer. Sirius laughs as Severus crosses his arm over his chest.

"Only you would inspect love bruises with that sort of gleam in your eyes."

Sirius licks his lips. "Yeah?"

"Indeed."

"I think maybe you got a bit carried away."

Severus shrugs and arches a brow as if to say, ' _I hear no_ **real** _complaints_ '. Sirius wants to bite him for the complete self-satisfied expression on Severus' face.

"Perhaps it is time for retaliation then." Sirius turns to face Severus and the haughty look drops from Severus' face as Sirius lunges forward. Severus turns tail and runs and Sirius chases after him, laughing madly.


End file.
